Very-large-scale integration (VLSI) is the process of creating integrated circuits by combining transistors into a single chip. Complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) technology is a type of VLSI that is typically used to construct integrated circuits. CMOS technology has been used in microprocessors, microcontrollers, static random-access memory (SRAM), and other digital logic circuits. CMOS technology may also be used in analog circuits such as image sensors, data converters, and integrated transceivers for communication. During typical use, devices that use such technology are often powered down by initiating a full system power off, or by local power gating to save power. Further, when the device or components of the device need to become operational, the device or the components of the device may be powered back up. Such powering down and powering back up cycles add delays related to the use of such devices.